Die Bestie und der Weiberheld
by 14 all and all 41
Summary: Es ist die Nacht vor Vollmond un Remus kann nicht schlafen. Er streunt durch Hogwarts und begegnet dort jemandem Unerwarteten.


HAllöle, dies hier ist mal wieder ein Rated M Fiction von mir . Dieser hier hab ich für Ginny M. Weasley geschrieben, die ein sehr großer Fan von Sirius und Remus ist g. Ich hoffe mal euch gefällt sie so gut, wie sie ihr gefällt. Naja, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, hier werdet ihr vermutlich einem anderen Remus udn einem anderen Sirius begegnen, also wem Sirius als Uke oder eher gesagt Loch nicht gefällt, der sollte das hier auch nicht lesen XP.

**Disclaimer:** Die Personen gehören nicht mir, die gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser FF. Die Storyline ist ganz allein meine Erfindung, mit ein wenig Hilfe von Ginny M. Weasley

* * *

Die Bestie und der Weiberheld 

Es war die Nacht vor Vollmond. Unruhig schmiss Remus sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster, lachte ihm dick und breit ins Gesicht, schien ihn zu verhöhnen, mit seinem runden fast vollen Antlitz.

Remus schwitzte, spürte wie das Blut rasend schnell durch seinen Körper floss, spürte, wie er auf den Mond reagierte. Er hasste die Nächte vor Vollmond, fast noch mehr, als die Vollmondnacht selbst.

Morgen würde es wieder so weit sein, morgen würde er wieder zur Bestie werden, würde wieder diese schmerzhafte Verwandlung durchmachen müssen. Er hatte Angst, jedes Mal. Doch auch diesmal gab es wieder einen Lichtpunkt, dieses Mal würden seine Freunde wieder da sein und ihm helfen. Sie würden ihm seine Verwandlung erträglicher machen, wie dankbar er ihnen doch dafür war.

Ruhelos wälzte er sich hin und her, doch es war hoffnungslos, wie er eigentlich schon längst wusste. Der Schlaf würde nicht kommen, es war immer wieder dasselbe. Frustriert seufzte Remus auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Einen Moment lang blieb er so liegen, ungefähr so lange, bis er realisierte, dass er hellwach war, dann zog er mit einem Ruck die Bettdecke beiseite und stand auf.

Nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet verließ er den Schlafsaal und machte sie auf den Weg zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Er badete immer, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte. Seine nackten Füße tapsten über den kalten Steinboden und erzeugten ein flatschendes Geräusch. Remus hatte keine Angst erwischt zu werden.

Seien Sinne waren mittlerweile so geschärft, dass er einen Menschen früh genug wahrnahm. Ohne Schwierigkeiten erreichte er das, murmelte das Passwort und betrat den Baderaum. Das Schwimmbecken war leer und die Wasseroberfläche war Spiegelglatt.

Er trat ans Wasser, streifte seine restlichen vom Körper und prüfte die Wassertemperatur. Es war angenehm, nicht zu warm und nicht zu kalt. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und ließ sich dann ins Badebecken fallen. Es war herrlich das kühle Wasser auf der Haut zu spüren.

Er tauchte auf und atmete einmal tief ein. Jetzt hatte er Zeit nachzudenken. Im Schlafsaal war ER viel zu nahe. Er, Sirius, der erste Mensch in seinem Leben, der Remus trotz seines Geheimnisses sofort akzeptiert hatte. James und Peter hatten es nicht von einem Moment auf den anderen annehmen können. Immerhin hielten sich die Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe sehr hartnäckig.

Sirius war ein Mensch, der ebenfalls sehr mit Vorurteilen zu kämpfen hatte, weil er ja ein Black war. Remus war Sirius sehr dankbar dafür, eigentlich mehr als nur dankbar. Er begehrte ihn, liebte ihn, wollte ihn ganz allein für sich haben. Er schloss die Augen, sah Sirius vor sich, wie er ...

Nein, so durfte er nicht von ihm denken, das war falsch. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und tauchte unter Wasser, um ihn klar zu bekommen, doch die Misere war schon angerichtet. Er hatte einen Ständer, wie er im Bilderbuch stand.

Nun, nicht gerade im Bilderbuch, das war immerhin nicht Jugendfrei. Frustriert stöhnte Remus auf und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Beckenrand fallen. Ah, ja das half. Er spürte, wie sein kleiner freund unten wieder in sich zusammen fiel, deswegen tat er es noch einmal und noch einmal.

„Was machst du da Remus? Ist das der grund, warum du immer gute Noten bekommst?" Abrupt hob Remus den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht... „Was machst du hier Sirius?", fragte er schroffer, als er eigentlich hatte klingen wollen.

Erschrocken hob Sirius die Hände. „Hey, ich wollte nur sehen, was du so treibst." Er grinste anzüglich und kam näher. Er stand nun fast am Beckenrand und Remus musste nach oben blicken, um sein Gesicht zu sehen.

Er spürte, wie er seine Selbstkontrolle verlor und Sirius anschrie „Es geht dich nichts an, was ich wann mache." Remus konnte deutlich sehen, wie die verschiedensten Emotionen über Sirius Gesicht huschten. Sirius hockte sich hin und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Remus zuckte zusammen. Sirius Hand fühlte sich auf seiner Haut viel zu warm an. Seien Nähe, die Remus sonst immer erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, drängte sich ihm nun auf und Remus hörte das Blut aus seinem Kopf rauschen und wusste ganz genau, wo es hinfloss.

Ihm war heiß, doch auch im gleichen Moment wieder kalt. Er spürte ein schmerzhaftes ziehen, als sein kleiner Freund sich wieder aufrichtete. Das Brennen in seinen Lenden vernebelte seinen Verstand und er bemerkte entsetzt, dass er drauf und dran war sich auf Sirius zu stürzen.

Er atmete tief ein, sammelte sich wieder und schüttelte Sirius Hand ab. „Bitte Sirius, lass mich alleine." „Remus, du kannst mir alles sagen. Ich weiß doch, dass es dir schlecht geht, rede mit mir, bitte", sagte er und legte seine Hand noch einmal auf Remus Schulter.

Bei Remus brannten die Sicherungen durch. Er packte Sirius Hand, zog ihn zu sich ins wasser und presste sich an ihn. Der Körper des anderen war kalt im Gegensatz zu seinem. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Sirius geh, ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst mit dir anstelle", presste er hervor und versuchte seine pochende Erektion zu vergessen, die ihn aufforderte alles fahren zu lassen und einfach seinen Trieben zufolgen.

Sirius schien nichts von all dem mitzubekommen. „Was ist denn los? Geht's dir nicht gut? Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?" Als Remus hochblickte und die tiefe Sorge im Gesicht seines Freundes bemerkte, konnte er nicht mehr anders.

Er tat, was er seit zwei Jahren schon hatte tun wollen. Er zog den Schwarzhaarige an sich und küsste ihn. Es war kein sanfter, romantischer Kuss, er war in keinem Fall so, wie Remus es sich immer und immer wieder vorgestellt hatte. Er war hart, verlangend und ziemlich einseitig.

Entweder war Sirius noch zu verdutzt, oder er wollte das gar nicht. Remus war dies alles egal, nun da er endlich seinem Verlangen nachgeben konnte, merkte er noch nicht einmal ob Sirius sich nun wehrte, oder nicht. Der liebe, nette und rücksichtsvolle Remus, war dem Remus gewichen, der immer kurz vor Vollmond erschien.

Dieser Remus war übellaunig, leidenschaftlich und rücksichtslos, das komplette Gegenteil. Er ließ von Sirius Mund ab, drängte den Größeren rückwärts zum Beckenrand. Sein Mund wanderte tiefer, zum Hals, zur Schulter und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur.

Remus war wie im Rausch, er presste Sirius mit seinem eigenen Körper gegen die Wand des Beckens sein Mund wanderte wieder hoch zu Sirius Kehle, saugte leicht daran und leckte darüber. Er verspürte die Lust in sie hinein zu beißen, riss sich aber dann doch zusammen und knabberte stattdessen leicht an der Haut darüber.

Remus Hände wanderten über den Oberkörper des Anderen, massierten die vom Quidditch gestählten Muskeln und suchten sich ihren Weg zu den Brustwarzen. Nur verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass sich zwei Hände auf seine Schultern legten und ihn wegdrücken wollten.

Wütend knurrte Remus. Nein, jetzt würde er garantiert nicht mehr aufhören. Gott, er wollte sehen, wie Sirius seine Gottverdammte Selbstkontrolle verlor, wollte sehen, wie er sich unter ihm in Ekstase wand, wollte den Anderen stöhnen hören, wollte sich in ihn versenken.

Er ging ein wenig in die Knie und umschloss eine von Sirius Brustwarzen mit seinen Lippen. Nun hörte er klar und deutlich, wie Sirius aufstöhnte. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über die Brustwarze, saugte daran und spürte wie sie sich erhärtete. Schwindel erfasste ihn und er fasste an Sirius vorbei zum Beckenrand.

Nun nahm Remus die andere aufs Korn. Die Hände auf seiner Schulter versuchten nicht mehr ihn wegzudrücken, sondern zogen ihn vielmehr noch näher zu sich. Eine Hand krallte sich in seine Haare, zog seinen Kopf hoch und bevor er es auch nur wirklich realisieren konnte, legten sich auch schon Sirius göttliche Lippen auf seine und verwöhnten ihn.

Remus knickte ein und allein dadurch, dass Sirius seine Hände auf Remus Oberarme legte, sank er nicht ganz in sich zusammen. Haut rieb an Haut und Remus glaubte im Himmel zu schweben. Er roch die Erregung des anderen, spürte sein Herzrasen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem verfluchten Leben als Werwolf, war er ein bisschen dankbar für die Empfindlichkeit seiner Sinne.

Doch etwas störte ihn, was es war, wusste er nicht sofort zu sagen. Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sirius hatte offensichtlich vor ihn zum Uke zu degradieren, niemals, nicht mit ihm, nicht so kurz vor Vollmond. Nein mein lieber, da müsstest du früher aufstehen.

Er löste sich von Sirius, funkelte ihn wild an und griff ihm in den Schritt. Er würde die Kontrolle behalten. Provozierend strich er mit seinen Fingern über die enorme Beule in Sirius Boxershorts. Er grinste und beobachtete genüsslich, wie Sirius unter seinen Berührungen erzitterte und aufstöhnte. Oh ja, er würde heute noch seinen Spaß haben.

Sirius hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Mund leicht geöffnet Remus beugte sich zu diesem Mund hinunter, knabberte an der Unterlippe, steckte seine Zunge in Sirius Mund und verwickelte diesen in einen kleinen Zweikampf. Den er allerdings zu verlieren drohte.

Remus Hand wanderte weiter nach oben, zum Bund der Boxershorts. Er unterbrach den Kuss, ging in die Knie, tauchte unter Wasser und zog die Boxershorts herunter. Er konnte nur verschwommen etwas sehen und so tastete er sich forschend vorwärts.

Seine Hand fand wonach sie suchte, fest um fasste sie Sirius Penis und Remus leckte mit der Zunge über die Spitze. Er konnte sich förmlich vorstellen, wie Sirius stöhnte, sich wand und um Erlösung flehte. Doch allmählich ging ihm die Luft aus. Schade eigentlich. Er öffnete den Mund, nahm ihn in seiner vollen Länge auf, bewegte den Kopf leicht auf und ab, dann konnte er nicht mehr.

Er tauchte wieder auf und grinste bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot zufrieden. Sirius hatte seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen. Er schwitzte bereits und dabei keuchte er, wie nach einem 100-Meter-Lauf. Aber Remus wollte mehr. Er bewegte seine Hand an Sirius Glied feste auf und ab, in einem stetigen, kräftigen Rhythmus.

Ach wie er es genoss, die Schreie und das Keuchen, das aus Sirius wunderbaren Mund kamen. Sirius Wangen glühten und bei seinem Anblick konnte Remus nicht anders, als ihn wieder einmal zu küssen. Dies hatte er sich schon so lange gewünscht und jetzt wurde es Wirklichkeit. Remus konnte es nicht fassen. Er schwebte wie auf Wolken und Sirius Stöhnen und keuchen klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

Er steigerte das Tempo und küsste Sirius Halsbeuge. „Remus, bitte... ah." Die Laute drangen leise aus Sirius Mund. Sein Kopf fiel auf Remus Schulter und er konnte spüren, wie Sirius sich dem Höhepunkt näherte. Sirius Hände glitten über seinen Rücken, krallten sich dort fest, als würde er jeden Moment erwarten zu fallen.

Remus vergrub sein Gesicht in Sirius Nachtschwarzem Haar, atmete tief den süßen Geruch ein und strich mit deinen Lippen über die Ohrmuschel des anderen. Er stöhnte noch lauter auf „Aah, Remus ... ich." Remus grinste und flüsterte in Sirius Ohr, während er den Rhythmus noch weiter steigerte „Ja, komm für mich Sirius, schrei meinen Namen."

Er spürte, wie Sirius anfing zu zittern, wie unkontrolliert anfing zu zucken und dann, als er von seinem Orgasmus davon getragen wurde, schrie er seinen, Remus Namen. Remus fühlte sich, als hätte er gerade selbst erigiert. Zuckend und schlaff lag Sirius in seinen Armen und keuchte schwer. „Remus", hörte er ihn seufzen und instinktiv drückte er ihn noch fester an sich.

Der Arme schien total ausgepowert, doch Remus wusste, dass der Schein trog. Sirius war durchaus imstande eine weitere Runde zu überstehen. Er packte seinen Freund fester und trug ihn durch das Becken, zu einer Stelle, an der das Wasser weniger als Knöcheltief war. Dort legte er seinen Freund nieder.

Als er ihn dort komplett nackt auf dem Rücken liegen sah, erinnerte ihn ein drängendes ziehen in seinen Lenden daran, dass er selbst heute noch nicht zum Zug gekommen war. Wieder musste er sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht auf Sirius zu stürzen. Dieser schien sich gerade wieder zu erholen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Remus?", fragte er matt. Remus selber legte sich neben ihn und küsste ihn wieder. Ihre Zungen fochten einen kleinen Kampf aus und mit einem kurzen Blick nach unten sah Remus, dass sich Sirius nun endgültig wieder erholt hatte. Sein kleiner Freund sah jedenfalls ziemlich erholt aus. Er stand schon jetzt wieder wie eine Eins.

Er zog sich nun auch seine Boxershorts aus und fuhr dann fort Sirius zu verwöhnen. Langsam aber sicher drängte er ihn auf die Seite, dann auf den Bauch und ehe Sirius es wirklich realisiert hatte, war er schon über ihm und legte sich leicht auf ihn.

„Sirius", flüsterte er, als er spürte, dass der andere sich verkrampfte. „Entspann dich." „Remus, du willst doch nicht?", fragte Sirius keuchend und versuchte ihn von sich runter zu stoßen. Gemächlich tauchte Remus eine Finger ins Wasser und ließ sie dann zwischen die Pobacken seines Liebsten gleiten. „Ich will was nicht?", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und biss ihn leicht ins Ohrläppchen.

Noch bevor Sirius noch etwas sagen konnte, drang Remus auch schon mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Remus spürte, wie Sirius sich noch mehr verkrampfte und er hörte sein schmerzvolles Keuchen. Er musste etwas unternehmen, wenn er Sirius nicht wehtun wollte. „Sirius entspann dich, es wird dir sicherlich gefallen."

„Nimm deine Finger da raus Remus", sagte Sirius und versuchte sich zu wehren. Oh Nein, das würde Remus nicht zulassen, heute würde es keine andere Wahl geben, als diese einzige. Er würde nicht einfach so abhauen können, nein. Sirius kniete schon fast auf dem Boden. Remus tat das einzige, was ihm noch übrig blieb. Er griff nach vorne und umfasste wieder Sirius Glied.

Dessen Abwehrversuche erstarben fast sofort und er stöhnte kehlig auf. Remus sah seine Gelegenheit gekommen und versenkte einen weiteren Finger in Sirius Anus. Mit sanften Bewegungen dehnte er die Muskeln und schob dann einen dritten Finger nach. Er hörte Sirius Lustvolles, aber gleichzeitig auch gequältes Stöhnen.

Er zog die Finger wieder heraus und streichelte beruhigend über Sirius Rücken. Seine andere Hand ließ von den Genitalien des unter ihm gefangen ab und legte sich auf die Hüfte. Vor gespannter Erwartung zitternd, musste Remus sich zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort brutal in Sirius einzudringen. Stattdessen ging er langsam und vorsichtig voran.

Nach und nach ließ er seinen Penis immer weiter in Sirius hineingleiten, um ihm Zeit zu lassen sich an das Fremde Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Nur nach und nach entspannte sich der Körper unter ihm und entspannte sich. Immer wieder strich Remus ihm mit einer Hand über den Rücken und hauchte kleine Küsse darauf.

Wie gut er doch schmeckte sein Liebster. Wieder spürte er das Verlangen seine Zähne in die Blasse Haut zu graben, doch er widerstand dem und begnügte sich damit seine Zunge über die weiche Haut von Sirius Schulterblättern fahren zu lassen.

„Du schmeckst gut Sirius", knurrte er. Langsam und vorsichtig begann er sich in ihm zu bewegen. Er wollte ihm nicht wehtun, auf keinen Fall. Einige Zeit lang hielt er diesen langsamen Rhythmus, doch je länger er es heraus zögerte desto weniger konnte er sich beherrschen. Seine Stöße wurden schneller und härter.

Plötzlich bäumte sich Sirius unter ihm mit einem heiseren Lustschrei auf . Dies zu hören, raubte Remus fast den Verstand. Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt und er spürte regelrecht, wie die Lust ihm die Sinne vernebelte. Ihm war es als stünden alle seine Nerven in Flammen , als würde er jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen.

Er spürte nicht mehr, wie er die Kontrolle verlor, alles was er spürte, war dieses wunderbare Gefühl tief in sich, welches wuchs und wuchs. Nur dumpf drang Sirius unentwegtes Stöhnen an seine Ohren und bald hörte er gar nicht mehr. Das Blut rauschte wie wild in seinen Ohren und er konnte förmlich riechen, wie sich sein Orgasmus anbahnte.

Auch er stöhnte in einem fort, doch er höre es nicht. Vor seinem Blickfeld tanzten Sternchen und vernebelten seine Sicht. Verzweifelt krallte er sich an Sirius fest, suchte Halt und fand ihn. Sirius war es der ihm Halt gab, derjenige, der ihm immer Halt gegeben hatte.

Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass er nicht alleine war, ließ er sich endlich gehen. Unkontrolliert und brutal stieß er immer und immer wieder zu, kam seinem eigenen Höhepunkt immer näher und näher. Mit einem Aufschrei seinerseits stieß er noch einmal zu und wurde von einer Gewaltigen Explosion erfasst. Er spürte jeden einzelnen Nerv in seinem Körper, seine Knochen schienen in Flammen zu stehen und vor seinen Augen detonierten etliche Galaxien, während er fast drohte im Rausch seiner Gefühle hinweggespült zu werden.

Doch da war jemand, der ihn stützte, der ihn brauchte, den er brauchte. Sirius! Lächelnd dachte er an die sture und teilweise auch ziemlich hochnäsige Person, in die er sich verliebt hatte. Mit einem letztem leisen „Sirius.", schloss er die Augen, fiel auf ihn und schlief ein.

Er wurde grob wachgerüttelt und als er die Augen öffnete, starrten ihn ein paar Augen wütend an. „Was?", fragte er du gähnte. „Remus verdammt, wach auf du IDIOT." Das letzte Wort wurde so laut herausgeschrieen, dass Remus von einem Moment auf den anderen hellwach war. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und sah sich um.

Offenbar befand er sich noch immer im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Bad der Vertrauensschüler, Moment mal, da war doch was gewesen. Ein Blick zur Seite, bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Er konnte nicht an sich halten, er musste fett und breit grinsen. Das allerdings schien dem ziemlich zerzausten und Miesepetrig Aussehenden Sirius gar nicht zu Gefallen.

„Was grinst du so blöd?", fauchte er und benahm sich dabei gar nicht, wie der Sirius, den er sonst immer kannte. „Was ist denn los mit dir Sirius?", fragte er verwundert. „Was mit mir LOS ist fragst du? Was war gestern mit dir los?", fragte er und klang dabei schon fast hysterisch. Remus beugte sich vor und war Sirius Gesicht nun sehr nahe. „Ich habe dich gewarnt Sirius aber du wolltest nicht hören."

In Sirius Augen blitzte e zornig auf und er sagte „Ach ja, dann war ich also nur ein Ventil, an dem du dein überschüssige Energie und deinen Frust ablassen konntest?", fragte er. Remus sah ihn verwundert an. Wie kam er denn nur darauf? „Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte er und sah weg. „Warum dann, warum ich?", fragte Sirius, klang aber längst nicht mehr so wütend.

Remus sah zu Boden. Sollte er es ihm wirklich jetzt sagen? Ach was solls, würde er nichts sagen, würde es das vermutlich nur noch schlimmer machen. „Weil, weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe Sirius", sagte er und blickte verschämt auf den Boden. Stille, nichts regte sich und Remus glaubte schon Sirius wäre in irgendeiner Weise verschwunden.

Er blickte hoch, doch da saß er neben ihm im Wasser, dass vielleicht gerade mal 2 Zentimeter tief war und blickte ihn undefinierbar an. Remus lächelte traurig. Er wusste ja von vornherein, dass seine Liebe aussichtslos war. Sirius konnte unmöglich Homosexuell sein, dafür war er ein zu großer Weiberheld.

Er sah wieder weg, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Remus, i- ich .." ein kurzes Räuspern, dann wurde er fester an der Schulter gepackt und gezwungen Sirius in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich liebe dich doch auch", sagte er und lief leicht Rot an. Remus glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Was?", fragte er perplex.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört", murmelte Sirius und sah peinlich berührt weg. Remus konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Er, Sirius Black, liebte ihn auch. Vor Freude nahm er Sirius in die Arme, drückte ihn ganz fest an sich und küsste ich auf die Wange. „Lass das Remus."

Sirius drückte ihn von sich weg und funkelte ihn wütend an „Eines, werde ich dir nie vergessen", sagte er und sah dabei so ernst aus, dass Remus das Herz in die Hose rutschte. „WARUM, zum Teufel musste ich unten liegen? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie weh das tut? Und außerdem, niemand, aber auch wirklich NIEMAND dominiert einen Black."

Remus saß mit offenem Mund da und glaubte gar nicht, was er da hörte. „Aber", sagte Sirius und kam näher zu ihm herangerückt. „Dir vergebe ich." Er drückte sich an Remus heran und küsste ihn. Für Remus war dies die Erste aller Nächte vor Vollmond, die ihn wirklich glücklich gemacht hatte. Er hatte nun den zweiten Sirius kennen gelernt. Die schüchterne und zurückhaltende Seite an ihm und Sirius hatte die andere Seite von Remus kennen gelernt, wenngleich er dieses Erlebnis wohl ne vergessen wird.


End file.
